Morning Light
by PoisionedInk4444
Summary: What if someone who was very different the Bella Swan had shown up in Forks with the same irresistible scent.
1. Chapter 1

(((Legal Notice: First off I do not own twilight nor am I making any money off of this. Still the story is mine so don't post it anywhere without my permission.

Mission Statement: Twilight was a series built for self insertion fan-fic. Let's face it Bella is a blank slate built so that any girl can project herself onto the character.

Well, I personally am so different from Bella that the story would have been hilariously different if I had moved to forks instead of her. What if instead of boring and meek Bella, the story had featured a heroine with some serious chutzpah (and arthritis).

I am following the rules of the universe but inserting myself into the story as exactly the person I was at 17. The one Mary Sue allowance I am making for myself is that like Bella I will have the power of smelling extra tasty to Edward. I'm using this as a writing exercise so no promises on writing anything more then what I'm have already done. Furthermore I am mixing together things from the book and the movie, so don't be too alarmed about that.

I would appreciate feedback on my story be it positive of negative. )))

Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the Airport taxi trying to burn the images to memory. I had taken pictures of my home and neighborhood from every imaginable angle, but I was still afraid that the memories would fade away. I couldn't say too much for the town where I grew up. I didn't have many friends and I had even less to do. All the same my house was my sanctuary, and as cute as the cabin in Forks looked in the pictures it would take a long time for it to feel like home.

I suppose the really unfortunate thing was that I had to move now. If I had moved during middle school there would have been no problem, I had nothing to loose back then. But of course I had to move while I was in high school where I actually had a few friends. I tried to remind myself that I made friends easily in places like summer camp where I started out knowing no one, but I couldn't help but feel nervous about how I would fit into my new school.

Who knew Forks could actually be a better place for me to be. If nothing else it was better for my family. We were making the move because my Mother had accepted a job on at a private school for special needs students. She was good friends with the head mistress who recommended she make the big move, and the job paid better.

Everyone who lives in New Jersey talks about how they plan to move to another state some day. Go somewhere where there are still open spaces, places where you can go weeks without driving on a highway, places where people actually bothered to learn their neighbors names, places that were a little more sane.

The original plan had been for me to make a cross country trip with my Dad and two dogs two weeks ago. We would drive all the way from New Jersey to Washington, stopping at a few tourist traps and taking the time to really see the country. Sadly plans had to be changed when my body had a terrible reaction to my wisdom teeth removed. I couldn't travel across country in a U-Haul while I was running constant fevers and had a face so swollen I couldn't fit t-shirts over my head.

Things started to pass by in a Haze as I turned on my CD player to the special Leaving Home mix I had made and attempted to keep from crying on the airplane. New Jersey is a crappy state I had no illusions about that, but dear God was I going to miss it.

It was a long journey through two airports followed by a three hour car ride. For the most part my Mother and I rode in silence. Normally we were both talkative people, but I could tell we were both questioning the move and wondering if it was really the right choice.

Our new house was a picturesque one story log cabin right near a nice fishing stream. As expected my father had only half finished his work in preparing the new house. Boxes were everywhere, the new furniture lay in odd and unusable formations, and some of the walls had been torn up so that he could fix the houses electrical system. It didn't feel like a home quite yet, I kept reminding myself that with a bit of redecoration this place would begin to feel more like home.

Like everything else that day something about this whole experience felt unreal, like I would wake up tomorrow back in my old house. Things were unusually silent that night as all of us set to work on unpacking and trying to turn this house into a home. Aside from me being obsessive and spending a full hour debating what to wear on my first day at school the night was pretty uneventful. Oh hell figuring out what to wear was pretty uneventful. Traditionally I wore a skirt on the first day of school because despite my better nature I just wanted people to think of me as being kind of pretty on the first day of school.

I'm pretty average looking. My face is a fairly attractive one. I have green eyes, but they are hidden behind glasses. I recently developed a weird eye condition that meant I could no longer wear contacts, I liked my new emo glasses but it was a different look for me. I still had to get used to it. I have brown curly hair that can look nice when it decides to behave itself. The big problem with my looks is that I am more full figured then is considered attractive. I'm the type of girl who doesn't get noticed much by guys, but I'm not something you run from screaming in terror either.

I was barely able to sleep my first night in forks. I was nervous about my first day at a new school. I kept trying to think of different scenarios and how I would handle them. Would people like me, would I be able to find new friends, would I be prepared for my classes. By the time I finally got to sleep it was 2 AM, and then I had one of those awful anxiety dreams where I showed up to school naked and people laughed at me.

Mornings were the worst for me. I didn't know why but recently my body had been going through some changes, and I'm not talking about puberty here folks. I was tired all of time and my body was sore and achy, it was kind of like having a flu that just wouldn't go away. Whenever I first woke up everything feels stiff and I was barely able to walk. I knew it wasn't normal, but I was 17 it had to be some sort of weird fluke and I was going to ignore it till it went away. Most of the time all of this faded away by noon so I wasn't too worried.

I spent an hour fixing my hair and makeup, I knew that aside from picture day this would be the only time I did something so vain and pointless. I just wanted to make a good impression. I'd spent too many years of my life as the weird fat chick, and maybe just maybe there was a chance that I could be something different. As my Dad drove me to school I tried to imagine all the possible outcomes of my first day. The fantasy where everyone loved me and wanted to be my friend, the nightmare where I was bullied and ignored, or the most realistic outcome no one would really care.

"Have a good day honey." My Dad said finally snapping me away from my own thoughts. We had arrived at the school. I couldn't say much for it, the place was kind of old and crappy looking. I tried not to judge too harshly based on that, it was supposed to have a good academic ranking.

"Thanks" I said unbuckling my seat belt and moving for the door. "You have a good day too, I love you Dad." I said, I always told my parents I loved them whenever we said goodbye.

"I love you too. And Emily stop worrying you'll do great here." he said

"Thanks" I said managing a weak smile before I hopped out of his pickup truck.

Even with my overactive imagination plugging away at possibilities nothing could have prepared me for being "the new kid" in a town like forks. My old high school was dangerously over crowded, filled with students from five different townships. I had gone from being in a class of 700 to a school of maybe 350 students. No one bothered to notice a new kid, no one even bothered to learn the names of faces of half the people in their class.

When I arrived I noticed some of the people were staring at me, it was all very children of the corn. Paranoid as always, I assumed the worst and wondered what their diabolical plans for me were. I hoped this wasn't the type of school where people got beat up or hazed. I don't handle pain well, and if someone shoved my head in a toilet I would have a serious mental break down. They weren't staring at me like they wished me harm but all the same it was alarming to have anyone paying attention to me.

The more I thought about it the more I realized they were just bored. I was an unknown variable entering a well established situation, and no one knew what that would mean. So far I was the weird new girl with glasses and frizzy hair, carrying big strange musical instrument case, and walking with a noticeable limp. I could live with that, I wish the limp would go away though.

I got my schedule from a helpful secretary and went about finding the band room so I could hopefully deposit my French horn. There was no way in hell I wanted to lug that thing around all day. I met the resident music teacher Mr Ingram who seemed excited to have me joining the band. As expected I was going to be first chair, not because I was the best mind you it was because once again I was the only person who played French Horn. He wrote me a late pass for my first period class while he excitedly talked about some of the music we would be doing this year.

The school was small and easy enough to navigate. I had no problems finding my classes, nor did I find them in any way more challenging then the ones I was used to. If anything the classes here seemed a bit more relaxed. I had gathered up my books and was getting ready to move on to the dreaded lunch period when I was approached by a cute nerdy looking Asian guy.

"Hi, I'm Eric, you must be Emily." he said

"Yea, how did you know my name?" I asked

"Oh it's big news when a new student comes to Forks. As a matter of fact that's why I wanted to talk to you we are thinking about running a small story in the school paper about you."

"Seriously?" I said "I mean, there's nothing better to report on?"

"No" said Eric in a dead serious tone "You can only talk about teen drinking so many times before it gets old. Come on, it will be fun you can answer some questions and I'll walk you to lunch."

"Ok, that sounds good." I said grateful for his offer to walk me to lunch, hopefully he would let me sit with him I had been dreading lunch and the prospect of having to sit alone. "I mean if you're that desperate for a story then sure. Why not" I said with a shrug.

"So question of the day? What was that weird toilet shaped thing you were carrying around earlier?" he asked

I rolled my eyes but smiled; he was not the first person to notice this similarity. For a few years I was known as toilet case girl, I didn't want that to happen here. "It's a French Horn case."

"Oh so your a musician?" he asked he was taking notes on a notepad.

"Yea, I guess so. I've been playing French horn since I was 10, and I do a bit of singing too. But I'm pretty average at both. I can't write music or anything." I explained

"Ok, I can work with that. Anything else." he said

"Um, well I'm from New Jersey."

"Yes we knew that." he said

"Weird, um ok I act. I'm really into that more then music." I said searching my brain to see if there was anything else about me worth mentioning "By the way does this school have a drama club?" she asked

"Not really, they tried to start it up a few times but they never get enough people to join." he said

"Oh, that sucks" I had been looking forward to being in a school where there would be less competition for roles. I guess I would have to find new activities to be a part of. We had just entered the cafeteria "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you. I don't really know anyone else here."

"Sure no problem" he said showing me over to a table.

I was quickly introduced to Angela, Jessica, and Mike. I noticed immediately that this school must not have been as cliquish as my old one. The people in this group weren't clearly identifiable as preps, or nerds, or jocks. Point in fact there was only one table in the entire cafeteria that stood apart in terms of it's occupants.

There were five people sitting at the table in question and I couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of beauty requirement to get in their clique. Aside from their stunning good looks something felt off about them. Maybe I was just jealous, but there was something about them that was so perfect it was almost creepy. The one blond girl looked like she could be a Victoria's Secret model, the other girl had this adorable sort of pixie quality to her. Naturally more of my attention was spent on the males at the table. There was one who was the good looking brutish jock type, another guy who looked pained but still decidedly handsome, and then there was freaking Adonis himself. He had copper colored hair that was messed up just enough for it to look intentional, the face of an angel, and a nice ass to boot.

"So, what's with the supermodels in the corner?" I said subtlety nodding at them.

Jessica, who so far had been more then happy to indulge me in my need for gossip filled me in. "Oh they are the Cullens…"

"Wait" I said interrupting "You mean they are related, I mean some of them look pretty couple-ey."

"They are foster kids so they're not technically related" Jessica pointed out the ones that were dating as Jasper and Alice, Emmett was with Rosalie.

I had already picked them out as the couples but it was nice to have names to the faces. All the same it was pretty weird. I mean did the Cullens have a casting call amongst all foster children, and take only the prettiest children to raise. There was no way this was an accident, normal people just don't look like that. Were they some sort of government breeding experiment to make the world more pretty?

I turned around once more to get a better look at exceptionally pretty boy. As I turned to glanced at the table my eyes locked with Edwards for a single second, I immediately looked away and turned bright red. I had no idea how to act around guys who were that attractive.

Jessica had noticed my brief fit of girlishness which came immediately after making eye contact with him. "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." she sounded bitter and I couldn't blame her.

"So like, he hasn't dated anyone here at all?" I asked

"No." said Jessica, I was willing to bet she had a big crush on him at some point but was let down.

"Do you think he might be gay." I suggested in a very hushed tone

"What?" Jessica exclaimed clearly the thought hadn't occurred to her. Poor girl.

"Think about it, a super attractive guy like that who never has a girlfriend. That never struck you as odd?" I explained

"I don't know..." said Jessica

Edward hadn't exactly set off my gaydar which was generally quite accurate. All the same he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys were predictable all of them wanted the same thing. Guys generally didn't have high standards when it came to romance; certainly they wouldn't be with anyone who repulsed them and they would have higher standards for girls they dated seriously. A super hot guy like Edward could have just about any girl he wanted, and would at least be sleeping around with someone if he were straight. Of course it would be far too rude to say something like this aloud to people I had just met so I went with a more subtle approach.

"Ok, check out the hair. Now back me up gentlemen" I said to Mike and Eric "But no self respecting straight man would ever put that much time and hair product into making his hair look so perfectly disheveled." I said

"You got a point." Mike admitted

"So you mean this whole time..." Jessica whined realizing that she had spent so much time pining over a gay man.

"It's a distinct possibility, I bet there aren't many people in this school who are out of the closet. I could understand how it would be extra difficult to be gay in a small conservative town like Forks." I said

There was a brief pause in conversation, it lasted just long enough for me to hear the booming sound of Emmett laughing hysterically. I turned around to see him doubled over with laughter.

"I called it man." he said his voice was still very loud, sounded like he had just won a bet and was now gloating. Emmett moved to give Jasper a high five, and it looked like Jasper would have returned it had Alice not been giving him a death glare. I noticed that Edwards eyes were on me once again, and I could swear that he was specifically looking annoyed with me.

I shrugged it off, he was all the way across the cafeteria there was no way he could have heard all of this. The rest of the lunch period passed quickly as my table continued to get more and more chatty. I found out a few of them were on the prom committee I volunteered to help out, I loved to decorate. They seemed like a really fun group, and I was glad that I found them. It turned out that the shy one Angela was in my next class, biology and she offered to walk with me.

My limping had not improved as expected, I thought that it may have something to do with the crappy weather here. I was hurting but I couldn't give up on my first day. I was thankful that Angela said nothing, for all she knew I had always walked like this. If this didn't stop soon I was going to have to see a doctor, 17 year olds don't just wake up one morning with arthritis pains.

I arrived in Biology and introduced myself to the teacher, as I waited for him to check the roster I stood in front of the heating vent, the extra bit of heat felt great on such a cold rainy day. The teacher pointed me in the direction of Edward Cullen.

He was staring at me like he wanted to kill me. There was such hatred and disgust in his expression I hesitated searching the room to see if any other seats were available, siting next to him somehow seemed like a bad idea. Usually I would be more then happy to be lab partners with a good looking guy like Edward, but the way he was looking at me flat out disturbed me.

"Emily, please take your seat now so we can begin class." the teacher said

"Ok." I responded.

I took a deep breath and promised myself that I would not let this boy scare me. Maybe he had heard my conversation earlier and was pissed at me, maybe he was offended at the mere thought of having to sit next to an average looking person like me. Something was wrong with him, but I was just going to have to deal with it I had dealt with bullies before.

It reminded me of fifth grade, there was this boy who sat in front of me and was supposed to pas papers back to me all the time. When he would pass papers back to me he would quickly withdraw his hand and give me a terrified expression like he was afraid he would catch some sort of horrible disease from me. Edward was trying to intimidate me, I wasn't going to let him. I took my seat next to him and dropped my backpack on the floor.

Summoning up my courage I turned to face him, he was holding his nose like a child. "What?" I said in a harsh whisper. Staring into his amber eyes reminded me of that time I had stared into the eyes of a panther at the zoo. Much like the panther everything in his eyes said he wanted to kill me, unlike the caged panther I doubted that he and any real reason to do so. The teacher prattled on about biology but my eyes were still locked with Edwards.

"Listen I'm sorry my presence offends you so much but there aren't any other seats." I said. I was scared but in the face of a bully you could show no fear of weakness, so I leaned in closer to him "Deal with it."

I blinked and he was gone. For a moment I felt almost dizzy because my brain could not process what was going on. I blinked again and he still wasn't there, what had happened to him. My ears reacted before my eyes as I heard a series of sickening cracks, that made all of my muscles tense up in disgust. It was like the quick series of pops you heard when someone cracking the bones in their spine, only a million times worse. I turned my head to see a room full of bodies, collapsed on the ground as if asleep. They were dead, I knew that they were all dead. Something was going on but I couldn't quite put it together, things were just happening too fast.

With another sickening crack the teachers neck had been snapped by something moving in a blur. In a second of clarity I realized that Edward Cullen was that blur. He had just killed my entire biology class in less then a minute, and I for some unknown reason I was the last left alive. He turned his attention to me.

In those final moments before death amidst more chaos then I even could have ever imagined myself being in of three things I was certain.

1. Edward Cullen was not human  
2. Edward Cullen was going to kill me.  
3. There was nothing in this sweet ever loving world I could do to stop him.

I started screaming, or maybe I had been screaming for a while. I found that time went strange when the things around you were to horrific to fully process. My brain was trying to give me the only comfort it could in it's confusion, it helped cushion the blow of all the death that surrounded me. All the same I had no doubts that I was going to die.

My scream had only rung out for a few seconds before sharp teeth clamped down on my neck silencing me. The pain was nearly indescribable, my neck was being torn open and something that felt like acid was pouring through my veins. Unrecognizable noises were coming from my mouth; the pain had reduced me to releasing the primal whimperings of an animal, not a human the sounds of human.

The pain was so intense that I couldn't think coherently. Unlike what happened in the movies I did not see my life flashing before my eyes I heard a buzz of words spilling through my own mind as I fought for the ability to think through the pain. I was trying to pray but it wasn't working I couldn't focus on a single coherent thought. I wondered if God could even understand me right now, that he knew if I could think straight I'd be asking him to grant me absolution for my sins, and seek out vengeance on the monster who was now drinking my blood.

Amongst the words zooming through my mind was a single familiar term that I knew held significance, that I knew explained most of what just happened.

Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain was the only thing that let me know I was still alive. There were no heroic thoughts of fighting through and making a miraculous recovery so that I could see my parents again, I was beyond the point where anyone could help me. All I could do was sit there writhing in pain waiting for the monster named Edward Cullen to finish the act of taking my life.

I didn't want to die. Every fiber of my being wanted to fight back, to stop Edward or at the very least to stop what was happening to me. I hated feeling this helpless, lying here completely passive while Edward drained me. Logically I knew that even if I could move anything I could do would be of little use to hurt or stop him. All the same I didn't like the fact that I was going so quietly and with so little struggle.

"Edward what have you done!" Alice said in a horrified whisper as she came through the doorway.

The sound of her voice must have had an effect on him, because immediately he dropped me on the ground and backed away in horror. I tried to imagine what his face looked like now. Did he still have the guise of an angel now that blood was smeared on his face, did he he look upset about that happened. Or was a creature like him capable of truly feeling anything.

My question was answered when I heard the unmistakable sound of Edward beginning to sob. I wished that I could watch him cry, I wanted him to suffer for what he had done. I had never before noticed this cruel streak within myself, but then again no one had ever committed such atrocities in front of me. When someone had almost certainly killed you, it was impossible not to hate them. So much for my policy of finding the good in everyone.

"Why didn't you stop me, why didn't you see that this was going to happen." Edward yelled as he was sobbing.

"You know I can't see things until people have made up their minds. Edward why did you do this." Alice said. It was like she could barely believe what she was seeing, like she somehow thought Edward above this sort of thing.

"What have I done." Said Edward raking his hands through his copper hair

"The way her blood smelled …It called out to me more strongly then anything I have ever experiences." I could hear his footsteps as he paced trying to piece together what had happened.

"I tried to resist but she was so stupid. She saw that I wanted to hurt her, she knew it so clearly and instead of cowering like she should have she stared me right in the eyes and challenged me. It was too much, I just snapped..."

"We have to get ride of the evidence. I've never had to cover up so much before." she said

Jasper walked into the room. Perhaps he was supposed to help them get away with the heinous crime that had just been committed, but instead he did something that did nothing to help the situation at all. He launched himself at one of the nearby dead students. They had been dead for less then two minutes now and they were probably still warm, given the way they died their hearts might still be beating. It all proved to be to much of a temptation for Jasper, who was now drinking the blood of a blond girl.

"What should I do about her." Edward said gesturing to me. "You should hear her, she is in too much pain to think straight right now but I keep getting these words and flashes, she is trying to fight this. She wants to fight me. How foolish can you get." he said

He could read thoughts? Through the pain I pulled together all of my energy and did what I could to scream a coherent thought into in his mind. It consisted of two words, but the message was clear.

Edward jerked backwards with surprise. "She just cursed at me.... This one is very stubborn." he said looking "What should I do, clearly she doesn't want to die, but I don't know if I can sentence her to living like one of us."

By this time Jasper had finished his meal and was now zooming around the science lab gathering materials. "I got it, we make it look like an explosion. It's a believable cover up for a science lab. So Edward take her with us or kill her now, it's your choice."

Alice had been silent for a while but now she spoke with certainty. "I saw her going back to see people, her parents I think. She was able to control her thirst around them. I think we should take her with us."

Edward hesitated for a second before moving towards me. For a moment I wondered if he was going to snap my neck and be done with it. Instead he scooped me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing at all. His face was still streaked with tears as he looked down at me.

"I am so sorry Emily." he said looking down at me.

"You ready?" Called Jasper, ready to strike a match. "We will have to get out of here quick."

In a short time Jasper had turned on every Bunsen burner, spilled a number of chemicals, and even pulled a few wires out of the wall. It looked like he knew what he was doing. I couldn't help but wonder how many times something like this had happened before.

Edward nodded and suddenly the world became a blur as we ran from a wall of flame. We were already outside the door by the time the fire alarms went off, to the parking lot before any of the students had time to react.

It was quickly decided that it would be less suspicious if Edwards car was left in the parking lot untouched. Instead we moved into Alice's car. I was still cradled in Edwards arms still writhing in unbearable pain. He was gently stroking my hair, probably in some attempt to help calm me down.

But there was no calming me down.

I was laying in the arms of a monster who just killed an entire classroom worth of people, a monster who had just killed me. I was in an amount of pain so vast that I never fathomed it was possible to feel this bad. I knew that I wasn't dead, and somehow I knew that I was not going to die any more then I already had.

Something was happening to me, and had it not been for the pain keeping me from thinking straight I would have been able to put two and two together. I would have known what I was about to become. The blood drinking, the super powers, it all added up to one clear thing. I was going to become a vampire just like they were.

I wanted to burn all the vampire books I had ever read. They were all a load of crap, there was no way to gloss over this situation and make it seem in any way romantic. I had just seen my entire biology class killed, and now I was turning into the same sort of monster that killed them all. My only hope was that I would not be like him, that I would somehow be different.

((OCC: Sory it's a shorter chapter, the next one should be bigger though. Pease feel free to give me any comments, questions, or feedback that you might have. Thanks))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wondered how much longer the pain would last. It was easy to get lost in the pain, it filled up your senses and blocked everything else out. I was vaguely aware that they were talking to each other in the car, but I could no longer bear to spend the energy necessary to really pay attention to what they were saying. I closed my eyes and tried to will the pain to leave me, it wasn't working but somehow it was a bit better when I wasn't trying to pay attention to everything around me.

Soon I was being carried out of the car. I opened my eyes to see a mansion, it was a rather modern architectural style but still homey. I was quickly rushed inside and gently placed on a couch.

"Who is this?" She said almost gliding towards me on the couch. She didn't sound angry, her voice was filled with concern. She was another outrageously good looking person if I had to guess I would say that she was their mother.

"Her name is Emily, I did something terrible today. We may have to move." Edward said clearly having trouble controlling his emotions.

"Tell me everything." she said

Edward began retelling the story, from a few hours before I was bitten. He had been listening into peoples thoughts and had known of a new girl who walked with a limp but said nothing about it. When he had read my mind he had known that I was in pain, and that from the symptoms I was thinking about it was probably something that was not going to go away easily.

It seemed to silly to me now that the dull ache in my arms and legs had been enough to distract me so much when compared to the pain I was currently in.

He talked about what had happened in lunch and how much I had upset him when I started a discussion about how he had to be gay, and Emmett had joked about it. I knew the rest of the story from there. The way my blood smelled irresistible, the way I had attempted to challenge his role as a predator, and how he had gone on a killing spree. He talked about being able to read my mind, and was able to see that I still had the will to live, about my desire to fight till the very end.

In some ways I was surprised, he made no effort to justify his actions. Edward was clearly very upset with himself. Knowing this still couldn't sway me to feel any pity for him after what he had done.

"What do we do now?" said Jasper "Do we pick up and leave town? This is going to be a difficult thing to cover up."

The room was silent for a few moments while they decided what to do. A classical ringtone sliced through the silence, Esme picked up the phone and snapped it open.

She talked for a while before hanging up and turning to the others.

"The roof of the school caved in, was it really necessary to use that much explosive material. You could have killed innocent people?"

"Don't worry no one else was hurt. They won't find anything else in the wreckage." said Alice

"Maybe they will." said Jasper

"What?" said Alice

"It's perfect Edward you have to go back to school grounds when it's dark and get under the rubble." he said

"Yes, me emerging completely unscathed from teh wreckage won't look suspicious at all." said Edward with a heavy layer of sarcasm.

"We can set you on fire or something" Jasper said dismissively

"What!" demanded Edward

"We would just singe you a bit it's nothing that you couldn't heal from in time. And I know where we can find a body about Emily's height. There was that girl last year who died in a car crash we dig her up and use her bones."

"What on earth are you talking about?" demanded Esme

"Don't you see. If we do this right we won't have to move and it will look less suspicious then if we all got up and mysteriously left one night. We plant the extra body in the rubble, Edward goes in there as well. Edward ... I don't know ... we can say he went to the bathroom and avoided most of the blast. So Edward is the sole survivor Carlisle can fake his medical records to make things look like he is seriously injured and he is being taken care of at home." he said clearly piecing the plan together as he spoke "I think we can pull this off."

"It will" said Alice with certainty

"You have to set me on fire though don't you." said Edward "Fine, fine if that is my punishment... if that is what I have to do to help my family then I'll do it." he said in a whiny but resolute voice.

I half wanted to laugh at the way Edward liked to portray himself as the brave tragic hero. It was almost like he reveled in his own self loathing, it would have sickened me had I not found him so worthy of his own self hatred.

Emmett and Rosalie arrived home and once again the story was retold, and Jasper went off to dig up the corpse. Rosalie seemed royally pissed to have me be the new addition to the family, but Emmett's interest had been piqued by something else.

"Can I be the one that sets you on fire?" asked Emmett

"Uh, I guess so?" said Edward still moping

"Ok man lets go, I have some lighter fluid in the garage."

"Not now, we have to wait till just before I dive in the rubble so I won't have time to heal."

"Come on man just a base. It will be fun... and I mean have you ever been set on fire before. You don't know how you will react. We can't have you screaming bloody murder just outside the school parking lot." he reasoned.

Edward begrudgingly followed him out to the front yard. I listened to Edwards girlish screams as they poured in from the front yard, and felt that there was some sense of justice in this world.

Meanwhile the rest of the Cullen's hatched out a more detailed version of the plan. Esme would create a distraction playing the distraught mother distracting the rescue workers at the school. Edward who will have been set on fire just minutes before would dive into the rubble, taking with him the charred corpse of a girl they just dug up. After the coast was clear Edward would start groaning and would pretend to be very out of it as the rescue workers got to him. As soon as the plan was settled almost everyone left to help fake my death.

I was left alone with Rosalie, who seemed less then pleased when she was given the job of Babysitting. She was silent and time passed in an agonizingly slow haze of pain. Without people chattering around me I lost all track of time I didn't know if I had been laying on that couch for minutes or for days.

I wondered how long all of this could go one for. Their plan was a good one, but there were flaws. Wouldn't the investigators find it suspicious that everyone necks had been broken, wouldn't they notice unusual amounts of chemicals around the crime scene, there had to be some other mistake the Cullen's made in covering up this heinous crime. There were bound to be so many people there, surely someone had to notice something was wrong.

My parents, I hadn't thought about them. How would they be handling this tonight, they had to be so upset. I wanted to get up and run to them to tell them that I was still here, that I was going to be ok but I couldn't. My suffering did not compare to what they were going through tonight, what all the parents and friends of the people killed were going through. As soon as I could I had to go to them and explain what happened to me. Didn't Alice say something about me seeing my parents back in the classroom? I couldn't remember.

But now I had a purpose, now I knew that whatever happened, whatever sort of monster I was becoming, I had to get back to see them. I didn't know how much longer this was going to take, but once I could move again there is nothing on this earth that could stop me. I was going to suffer though this for as long as it took so that I could get back to them and let them know I was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think she is starting to come out of it." Called Alice

Like that the pain was over. My eyes snapped open and I lept to my feet in a fluid graceful movement that I never would have been able to manage before.

Others rushed into the room.

Carlisle spoke. He had been in the room with me before. Just by looking at him I could tell he was a man of great compassion, he wanted to help ease this transition from human to non human for me as much as he could.

"Now, Emily I know that what's going on is probably very scary for you right now. But you aren't human anymore...." he said

"Yea, let me guess I'm a vampire now aren't I. I kind of guessed that too when he started drinking my blood." I said.

"Yes that's right. We are very sorry you had to come to our family in such a way." Said Esme.

She was genuine, she had only ever known me as the girl writhing in pain on her couch, but she genuinely wanted to take care of me now. She was ready to accept me as a member of her family.

"Normally we don't feed on humans, we drink animal blood instead. Much like humans who choose to become vegan. Animal blood is enough to sustain us, but we will always hunger for human blood. With work you will learn to control it" Carlisle said

I let out a heavy sigh. It was a lot to take in I'd probably be depressed if it weren't for the fact that I was so pissed off.

"Ok so what else is there. Am I allergic to garlic or silver now?" I asked

"No they don't hurt you. Although all of your senses have greatly increased. You will find that the smell of garlic is very pungent, but if you didn't find it unpleasant before you probably won't think so now. If you try to ingest anything but blood you will get sick." Carlisle explained

"Ok, I can live with that what about crosses?" I asked. It had just occurred to me that I might be one of the living damned forsaken by God. I didn't feel like I was evil now, but I certainly did not like the idea of it being even a possibility.

"Crosses have no effect on use, nor does holy water. We can even attend church if we feel like it." he said

"Ok, that's good. What about sunlight, I saw everyone at school but what about days when it's sunny."

"It doesn't burn us or anything, we just sparkle." said Alice

Alice was a cheerful and sweet soul. She looked at me as a potential new friend. Actually she knew that I would be her friend for certain, she could see the future.

"You sparkle?" I said somewhat horrified. I had read so many books about vampires but not a simple one of them mentioned sparkles. Vampires were supposed to be scary sexy killers, they were not supposed to sparkle!

"Well so do you now, it's why we live in Forks there are very few sunny days." Alice said cheerfully

"Vampires sparkle?" I said still not able to get it.

"Well do we get any cool powers, turning into bats and such?" I asked

"All of us have certain gifts in common. We are faster, stronger, and have far more attuned senses then humans. And we don't age. Everyone has special powers beyond that, eventually we will figure out what one you have but for now...." Carlisle said

"She can see who people really are and what motivates them." Edward announced.

My eyes turned to Edward and suddenly I was in the air jumping at him my hands outstretched like claws. I had never fought a day in my life, but now I had instincts telling me what to do. I wanted Edward to pay for what he had done to me. I could feel his self loathing, the guilt and depression he had over the atrocity he had just committed. A better person would have felt guilty for him, I was incapable of having any sympathy for him at the moment.

Edward easily caught my wrists and calmly swung me to a standing position. His grip was firm so that I would not strike at him again, but he made no move to attack back.

"That's her power. I've been listening in for a while. The minute she looked at each of you she could see who you really were, she instinctively knew each of your powers. Esme she saw how maternal you were, there is no way she could have known that you were willing to to look after her as one of your own with what you have been saying to her." said Edward

Come to think of it he was right. When I looked at Carlisle, Eseme, and Alice what I saw in them was true. I had always been good at reading people, an excellent judge of character now it seemed that my gift had been enhanced tenfold.

Edward was a mind reader wasn't he. When I looked at a vampire I could see their power. Before I let myself think any further I started singing row row row your boat in my head. I mentally screamed the words so that Edward would not know what I was about to do.

I pulled my wrists further apart bringing myself a bit closer to Edward and then Head butted him with everything I had. I was a considerable deal shorter then he was standing at a solid 5'2, so when the blow landed it struck hum right in the chin. The sound was like that of two rocks smashing into one another as our skulls collided, Edward staggered back releasing my arms. Continuing to mentally scream row row row your boat, I went to punch Edward in the stomach. He may not have been able to read my mind clearly but he was still fast enough to react to my movement. He blocked the punch to his stomach but received quite a blow to his forearm.

Soon a very strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me backwards. I kicked out one of my legs and managed to kick Edward squarely in the groin with my stiletto heel. He winced in pain and quickly fell to the ground.

Wait...I wasn't wearing stiletto heels when I went to the high school, point in fact I had never owned a pair of stilettos in my entire life. I looked down and saw that I was also wearing a somewhat flamboyant black and pink cocktail dress.

"Calm down Emily." Esme said

"Don't tell me to calm down he killed me and my entire class." I yelled struggling against the person holding me.

Before I knew what was happening I had begun to cry. Deep sobs for all the people that had been killed in that classroom, but most of the tears were for me. It really hit me that I was dead, that I was a vampire, and there was no way to go back to my life the way it used to be. Just a few days ago I was a pacifist, and here I was being held back for fear that I was going to attack Edward again.

"What is happening to me" I said out loud though my tears. "And why in the hell am I wearing a cocktail dress!" I yelled

"Oh I hope you don't mind I decided to dress you up while you were out of it. I wanted to make your first day special." Alice explained with a with a sheepish grin.

"Now are you going to attack Edward again if I let you go?" Asked Emmett who must have been the one holding me back.

I sighed and allowed my muscles to relax as I took a few shaky breaths. The rest of the Cullen's seemed like ok people for vampires. As much as I hated Edward he was their son, I would give them some courtesy in this matter.

"Fine! I promise won't attack him inside the house again." I said giving the best promise I could.

"Good enough for me" said Emmett releasing me

I sank gently to my knees, entirely overwhelmed by what was happening. I continued to cry uncontrollably despite the fact that I knew I looked foolish in front of everyone. I was a crier, I always had been. I felt Esme put a comforting arm around me and she gently tried to tell me that everything was going to be ok.

"She did it by singing row row row your boat inside of her head Emmett." Edward said sounding appropriately bitter and upset.

"I'll have to try that next time." he commented

Emmett was a big shallow jock, but he had a good heart. He cared for his brother, but seemed to be more annoyed with him then anything. My actions so far had made me somewhat endearing to him. Emmett's power lay in his brute strength.

Feeling that everything else had turned to chaos I chose to take care of the one thing I could control. I took a few deep breaths and tried to regain some of my dignity even if I couldn't stop crying. As I stood up I moved to straighten out my outfit.

"Is this Betsy Johnson?" I said looking down at the dress and really examining it for the first time.

"I just knew that we were going to be good friends!" Alice said proudly.

I had the distinct feeling that my life, or unlife as the case may be was only going to get weirder from this point on.


	5. Chapter 5

((OCC: what do you know, I decided to write another chapter because someone wrote a review.

Thanks to everyone who has commented I really appreciate your feedback.

Thursdaynext: Edward is feeling bad for everything did, if I get around to writing the next chapter he will probably have a big emo speech about it))

I had been through a wider range of emotions then I had thought capable of having in just one day. Shock, anger, fear, sadness, frustration, it was all there.

Most of the Cullens had become vampires because it was the only way to save their life. Carlisle and Jasper were changed under very different circumstances. For all intensive purposes Jasper was recruited, and like me Carlisle had not been changed so much as he had "survived" being attacked by a vampire. I was the first to be brought to the family in such a way. Everyone seemed to realize that this would make things more complicated.

Truth be told I didn't want to be with the Cullen's at all. Even though Esme and Alice were being very kind to me, I wanted to go back to my real family again.

Of course once it was explained to me that I would be unable to control my urge for human blood I knew I couldn't go back to them, at least for a while. If there was a single chance that I couldn't resist my blood lust while around my parents, or any other people then I was not going to risk being around them. The Cullen's offered to help me understand and cope with the "vegetarian" lifestyle, as well as give me a place to stay until I was fit to be out amongst humanity again. I had no choice but to take it.

It was an odd arrangement to make, living with the man who killed you and his family, but it was the only option I had. I didn't like the idea of killing to feed, if I had to stay here to avoid becoming a killer like Edward I would do so. Everything had been explained to me as I sat in their living room. Many questions had been asked and answered, but on some level none of it felt real quite yet.

"We should take her hunting." said Emmett

"Hunting so, I have to commence with the blood drinking-ness? I'm not really sure how any of this works" I said nervously

"Trust me once you get out there and smell the prey, it will all feel natural to you." Emmett assured me

"I'll go too, it will be fun." Alice joined in

"Yep, like one big family picnic." Added Rosalie with a heavy note of sarcasm.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all stood up and headed for the back yard. I was scared and a little disgusted, but ... hungry so I followed them. It kind of grossed me out that I was going to be drinking blood. I mean according to all of the books once people became vampires blood tasted good, but the idea of it still weirded me out. I was contemplating this when I suddenly caught a glimpse in a mirror.

For a moment I stood dumbfounded, hardly able to recognize the figure in the mirror as my own. It was like I had paid an artist to make to paint my portrait, and he decided to paint me as kindly as possible. My features seemed sharper making me look classically beautiful, my skin was blessedly clear of any acne, and my notoriously unruly hair seemed healthier and my curls more well behaved. The most startling this was the way my body had changed. I had always been full figured but now my body had slimmed down in the right places revealing an hourglass figure that made me look like a pin up model from the 1950's. It was like I had suddenly transformed into the most perfect and beautiful version of myself.

I took a moment to recover from a most uncharacteristic fit of narcissism and rejoined the others. They took off running through the woods at speeds that amazed me, it took me a few seconds till I realized that I could run like that too. I had never been remotely athletic, it was amazing to suddenly be able to move with such speed and grace so effortlessly. For the first time in forever I actually enjoyed running. They had told me that as a newborn I would temporarily be much stronger and faster then a normal vampire, yet I found that I was only slightly faster then the others. Even as a vampire I was still behind the curve when it came to athleticism.

Suddenly it hit me, a smell that called to me so strongly I turned my feet to run towards it before I knew what I was doing.

"What is she doing?" yelled Rosalie quickly switching directions to follow me.

"There are humans up ahead we have to stop her." yelled Alice running after me.

"Humans, I don't even smell any..." Yelled Emmett trailing off as he got closer. Even with the speeds we were traveling it took a few seconds for Emmett to be able to scent the same trail I had.

Apparently I had not been gifted with above average speed or strength, I had been given a powerful sense of smell. It was strange how certain human traits tended to stick with you.

Jasper jumped at me and tackled me to the ground. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that bad. I barely even noticed it over the delicious smell that made my mouth water. I struggled against Jasper but his experience with fighting easily won out over my newborn strength.

"Emily calm down. Those are humans out there, I know you don't want to kill them." said Alice

"But they smell so tasty." I whined. I tried to calm myself down.

I didn't want to be a killer like Edward, yet I had always had problems resisting good food. Every one of my instincts screamed out for me to jump up and bite whatever smelled like that. Truthfully I should have been more horrified by urge to kill, but my hunger was so strong I just didn't care. I had never felt too bad about the animals who died to make my dinner, why was this any different. I was just on a higher part of the food chain now, someone had to be population control.

Alice spoke again "Try to think of them as people, not as food. It helps." she explained.

Her voice was enough to snap me back into my own thoughts, and away from the monstrous urges I was feeling. She was right I had to remember that they were human, and that I did not want to be a killer. I had been ready to justify murder for the sake of food, and it horrified me. I was suddenly ashamed of myself, and was starting to realize the truth about what I had become. Before this I had almost gotten caught up in the better sides of being a vampire. I was beautiful and athletic, two things I had always wanted. And I was so caught up in the glamour of being a vampire that forgot the downsides. From this moment n I would always have to fight off the urge to drink human blood. They promised that the bloodlust would all get better with time, that I would learn to control my urges. I prayed that it was true because right now, I had no doubts that I wasn't ready to be out amongst humanity. The thoughts depressed me I had relaxed enough or Jasper to loosen his grip.

"No!" I shouted "If you let me up I'll just go after them" I said somewhat horrified at my own craving for human blood.

"We got it covered." said Emmett picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a fireman. I managed to keep from struggling as he ran far enough away so that the scent no longer bothered me.

"You can put me down now." I said feeling ashamed

"Ok." said Emmet placing me on the ground "But I better not have to tackle you again." he teased

I gave him an annoyed look and began dusting myself off. It figures the first time I wear a designer dress I manage to get dirt all over it. Jasper suddenly became interested in something a few feet away.

"Emily come look at this." he said

I walked over and immediately recognized the markings as deer tracks. I wasn't exactly an expert tracker or anything, but when you grow up in an area that's overpopulated with deer you tend to pick up a few things.

"So I guess my first meal will be venison then." I said

As far as first meals went I felt fairly certain that deer was the way to go. Sure it probably wouldn't be as tasty as the human blood I had smelled back on the trail, but guilt would be minimal. In south Jersey people tended to look at deer like most people looked at rats, and I wasn't much different. They ate all of our plants making gardening impossible, pooped on our lawns, and occasionally destroyed property. If I had to kill something, a deer was probably something I could handle.

I started following the trail the deer made. My vision and sense of smell had improved so greatly since being changed, I found tracking to be relatively easy. Soon the smell caught me and I was off letting my instincts and bloodlust be my guide. It felt good to let my inner monster let loose, so good I wasn't grossed out when began ripping into the deer's neck with my teeth. The blood tasted pretty good, surprisingly good, and yet I knew something was missing.

I didn't feel remorse till I let the deer's corpse hit the ground with a dull thud. I wiped the blood off my chin and knelt down next to the deer.

"I'm so sorry." I said barely managing to keep the tears back.

"Your first kill is always your hardest, you'll get used to this too. Let's go back and get you cleaned up." said Alice gently pulling me up to my feet.

The run back didn't do much to cheer me up. I hated to be all emo about this, I hated when vampires did that in books, but anyone would agree I had been though a lot in the past week. I determined not to cry for the rest of the day. There had to be something else to do in Forks when your dead besides hunting and torturing Edward.

Although come to think of torturing Edward didn't seem like a bad idea.


End file.
